russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Network war beginning of Channels 9
June 1, 2014 As the phenomenal network who brought us the classic TV shows as John en Marsha, Superstar, Champoy, Buddy en Sol, Tell the People, Eat Bulaga!, Young Love, Sweet Love, the award-winning Filipino mini-series such as Malayo Pa ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu and Davao, the telenovela hits like Marimar, Simplemente Maria, Luz Clarita, Maria la del Barrio, Preciosa, La Usurpadora and Maria Isabel, outstanding foreign canned series MacGyver, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg, Roswell, Chicago Hope and The Practice. RPN aims to deliver most quality programming that is basically pro-people and pro-service. In celebration on its 54th anniversary of Philippine television history, Radio Philippines Network (RPN) is now join the growing number fo free TV stations in Metro Manila making the competition for viewership and advertising revenues even stiffer. The Kasama Network is the aggressive of Solar Entertainment, together with the country's number 3 station IBC-13 (The Kapinoy Network) to assert its dominance in the industry. Wilson Tieng, Solar Entertainment president and CEO and is now RPN-9 chairman, said in a recent press conference briefing that the network paves the way for the segmentation of the network's audience. "What's happening now is the definition of viewership by way of income strata," he explained. "While the sequestered TV station turned into the broadcasting giant IBC-13 research tells us that the majority of Channel 13 viewers belong to the C-D-E classes, there is RPN that tapped potential viewership belonging top the upper and middle A-B-C markets which would normally prefer English language (read: American) programs and now expand of C-D-E market for those Filipino language (read: Filipino) programs for the masses." With the relaunch of the new leader network and as IBC Channel 13 streamlines its programming to focus on local programs, IBC could corner between 85 to 100 percent of the TV audience in Metro Manila alone. And that's possible with the station's 100-kilowatt transmitter which Tieng said assures the viewers of crisp video and audio reception. Existing other channels have a reception, the reason perhaps why media buyers are convinced about their effectiveness. "That scenario would definitely change as we go on the air last June 29, 1960," Tieng added. "When we made our proposals to them and presented the program packages that we plan to include out programming grid, we assured them that RPN-9's reception would definitely compete with the network war in VHF stations. It seems that their requirement is reception." The newest network, said president nand CEO Robert T. Rivera, has been designed to project something like a regulat TV station, "Except perhaps the fact that it will carry all English and Filipino language programs, including the Filipino newscast at 6:30 p.m. and 11 p.m. English newscast." The station will initially operate with the satellite broadcast. "We will definetely expand our programming, and even this early we are already mulling the several locally produced shows. In the meantime, we are concentrating on the imports that we have in our valuts." The station's programming grid is divided into blocks. World-Class US Primetime which will put on the air foreign canned shows for the local home network: Law & Order (Tuesday 8:45 p.m.), 24: Live Another Day (Tuesdays at 8 p.m.), Survivor: One World (Wednesdays at 8:30 p.m.), Community (Mondays at 7:30 p.m.), Revolution (Mondays at 8 p.m.), Chicago Fire (Mondays at 8:45 p.m.), Smallville (Saturdays at 8:30 p.m.), The Big Bang Theory (Tuesdays at 7:30 p.m.), American Idol (Wednesdays and Thursdays at 7:30 p.m.) and The Walking Dead (Thursdays at 8:30 p.m.). With the Kasamang Telenovela will put on primetime Mexican telenovela hits: Mentir Para Vivir (5:30 p.m.), ultimate throwback of Thalia's telenovela Marimar (6 p.m.) and Porque el Amor Manda (10 p.m.) as well as the imports of Koreanovela: Dear My Sister (10:30 p.m.). It became Anime sa Hapon on weekdays (3:30 to 5 p.m.) with the anime hits like Crayon Shin Chan (3:30 p.m.), K-ON! (4 p.m.) and Dragon Ball Z (4:30 p.m.). Primetime starts at 5 p.m. to 11 p.m. from Monday to Friday, 2 p.m. to 12:30 a.m. on Saturdays and 2 p.m. to 12:45 a.m. on Sundays will be familiar to the audiences plus 11 locally produced shows, including two new comedy programs, three game shows, showbiz talk show, children's program, reality show, soap opera, drama anthology, musical variety show and the Tagalog movies featuring the legendary of Bong Revilla. Among them: My Family's Lover (weeknights 9:30 p.m.), a soap opera is a teleserye combined the mix of drama, romance and family drama starring a drama actor Albert Martinez and beauty queen Ruffa Gutierrez with the promising child star Andrea Brillantes and a teen stars Erin Ocampo, Kyline Alcantara and Jane Oineza directed by Joel Lamangan; the two of newest Philippine local version of the top-rated US game shows such as The Million Peso Money Drop (Saturday 6:15 p.m.) hosted by Rafael Rosell and The Price is Right (Sun 7 p.m.) hosted by Tom Rodriguez becoming a million-peso prized phenomenal; Pinapangako Mo (Saturday 7:45 p.m.), a drama antholgoy featuring the real life stories is hosted by Coney Reyes; Boses Tinig Pinoy (Saturday at 9:15 p.m. and Sunday 8 p.m.), a reality show for the national singing contest hosted by German Moreno with a judges are Anthony Castelo, Aileen Papin, Pilita Corales and John Nite in a chance to win P1,000,000 million pesos for the singing champion of superstars; John en Nova (Saturday 7 p.m.), a comedy sitcom top-billed by comedians Roderick Paulate as John and Nova Villa as Nova; Showbiz Ka (Saturdays 5:30 to 6:15 p.m.), a showbiz talk show hosted by Pat-P Daza Planas and Nestor Torre; Penpen de Sarapen (Saturday 11:30 a.m.), a children educational show for kids is starring Kobi Vidanes, Aaron Junatas, Angel Sy, Lance Angelo Lucido and Clarence Delgado for exciting fun and games; Kemis: Kay Bayani Ako (Saturday 10 p.m.), a gag show starring Bayani Agbayani; Superstar (Sundays at 9 p.m.), a musical variety show is hosted by the pop superstar Angeline Quinto for sing and dance performers of musical numbers; Kwarta o Kahon Meganon (Sunday 12 noon), Mr. Fu's longest-running game show and Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN (Saturday 10:45 p.m.) will feature the action-packed Pinoy blockbuster movies from legendary Bong Revilla. The station also will offer the local news and public affairs programs: Masarap na Almusal (weekdays 5 a.m. simulcast over DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422), a unique teleradyo of morning show hosted by Alex Tinsay and Vivienne Gulla; a top-of-the-hour news capsule RPN News Break and the flagship Filipino news program Arangkada Balita (6:30 p.m.) anchored by the veteran anchorman Angelique Lazo. There is also NewsWatch (11 p.m.), the longest-running English late-night newscast on Philippine television which is anchored by the veteran broadcaster Buddy Lopz and Cristina Peczon with Francisco Colayco; and Arangkada Balita Weekend (Saturday 12:30 a.m. and Sunday 12 midnight) by Alex Santos. A late-night viewing in their late-primetime block (weeknights 11:30 p.m.), consisting of those public service programs (Saklolo Abogado on Monday, Kasangga Mo Ang Langit on Wednesdaywhich is hosted by Rey Langit and JR Langit, Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! hosted by the hard-hitting Ramon Tulfo on Saturday), public affairs (Tell the People with Marigold Haber-Dunca on Tuesday) and travel show (Biyaheng Langit with Rey Langit on Thursday nights). Hollywood movies will definetly be another staple in this network by taking the noontime movie Sine Nueve (weekdays 1 p.m.) and Sunday's Big Event (Sundays 10 p.m.). Sports programming: featuring the MBA (Friday 7:30 p.m., Saturday 2:30 p.m. and Sunday 2 p.m.) and KBL (Saturday 12:30 p.m. and Sunday 8:30 a.m.) becoming the professional basketball league on Philippine TV. The mixed-martial arts (MMA) fans of UFC: Ultimate Fighting Championship (Sunday 6 p.m.) and the best boxing matches Pacquiao Flashback at 11 a.m. Sundays. Rivera's optimism about The Kasama Network is buttressed by his claim that it will also go on a nationwide simulcast. Already in place, he said, are 11 stations in the archipelago's key cities, each powered by either a 100-or 80-watt transmitter as well as 15 radio stations, including AM radio station for news and public service DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 and the FM radio station for music entertainment 99.5 Play FM in Mega Manila. Robert T. Rivera, president and CEO of RPN-9 Contrary to fears expressed by some members of the press, this new move by the broadcasting giant will cannibalze its own market, it may even fortify it. Expected to be affected mainly the network which have been redirecting their programming thrusts to the A-B-C brackets. The bottom line, however, is still how a very discriminating high-end viewership largely influenced by the unabated entry of Hollywood and local entertainment magazines in the country would accept the program lineup of RPN-9. The upshot, of course, is how deft the new station's program acquisition guys could put up an attractive bid to the best shows there are on American TV now. And that really spell a big difference.